Whitney Frost
|urodziny = 9 maja 1911''Agentka Carter 2.03: „Better Angels”'' |wiek = 36 lat |status = Żywa |tytuł = Naukowiec Aktorka |przynależność = |rodzina = Wilma Cully (matka) Richard Cully (ojciec) Calvin Chadwick (mąż) |pseudo = Whitney Frost Aggie |aktor = Wynn Everett Ivy George (dziecko) Olivia Welch (nastolatka) |debiut = „The Lady in the Lake” |seria = }}Agnes Cully, lepiej znana pod pseudonimem artystycznym Whitney Frost, to naukowiec i aktorka, która mieszka w Los Angeles. Wykorzystywała wpływy swojego męża Calvina Chadwicka, aby móc eksperymentować z tajemniczą substancją Zero Matter. W trakcie badań nad obcą materią, Frost została nią zainfekowana i zyskała zdolność absorbowania istot żywych poprzez skórę. Wykorzystując swoją niezwykłą inteligencję, Whitney zaczęła przeprowadzać doświadczenia na zdobytej mocy. Jednocześnie starała się odpędzić agentkę Peggy Carter, która prowadziła śledztwo, a Frost była jedną z jej podejrzanych. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Młoda Agnes Cully w 1920 roku Agnes Cully urodziła się 9 kwietnia 1911 roku w Broxton w Oklahomie, jako córka Richarda i Wilmy Cully. Dorastając, Agnes rozwinęła w sobie zainteresowanie do nauki i często majsterkowała przy różnych przedmiotach w domu, w tym przy zepsutym zegarze, którego z łatwością naprawiła, pomimo małej zachęty. Jej matka rozstała się z ojcem i miała romans z Budem Schultzem, który zapewnił jej pieniądze i mieszkanie za seks. Wilma zachęcała Agnes, by ta nazywała Schultza wujkiem, jednak dziewczynka nigdy go nie lubiła. thumb|Matka Agnes każe jej skupić się na jej pięknie Gdy Agnes była starsza, jej matka odkryła, że Bud miał romans z młodszą kobietą i chciał, by obie wyniosły się z jego mieszkania, mimo rozpaczliwych próśb Wilmy. Kobieta powiedziała swojej córce, że mogła być milsza dla Schultza, ale Cully wciąż podkreślała, że po prostu go nie lubiła. Wtedy Wilma nieuprzejmie powiedziała Agnes, że Uniwersytet Oklahomy odrzucił jej wniosek jedynie ze względu na to, że jest kobietą. Stwierdziła, że tylko dzięki wyglądowi zyska coś w życiu.Agentka Carter 2.04: „Smoke & Mirrors” Łowca talentów thumb|left|Agnes spotyka łowcę talentów - Neda Silvera Agnes mieszkała w Kalifornii w 1934 roku. Spędzała większość swojego czasu chodząc na filmy do kina, próbując uciec od świata, mimo ograniczonych funduszy. Pewnego dnia, Cully wiedziała, że nie stać ją na bilet i postanowiła odejść, jednak po krótkiej rozmowie z kobietą, miła bileterka zlitowała się nad nią i dała jej bilet za darmo. Idąc do kina, Cully natknęła się na Neda Silvera, który powiedział jej, że jest piękna, gdy się uśmiecha. Mężczyzna wyjaśnił, że był łowcą talentów i mógłby zapewnić jej karierę w modelingu lub w aktorstwie, oczekując w zamian usług seksualnych. Mimo nerwów, Agnes przypomniała sobie słowa matki i zgodziła się. Silver stwierdził, że kobieta musi zmienić imię, by odzwierciedlało jej piękno. Ostatecznie, Cully zaczęła występować jako aktorka i przybrała imię „Whitney Frost”. Kariera naukowa Podczas II wojny światowej, Agnes Cully pomogła siłom aliantów poprzez pomysł odwrócenia częstotliwości używanej przez nich do wysyłania zakodowanych wiadomości przez linie wroga. Cully sprawiła, że Isodyne Energy stało się ważną organizacją w trakcie światowego konfliktu, a wszystko to dzięki jej opatentowanym wynalazkom. W 1943 roku zaprojektowała i opatentowała reaktor, który teoretycznie mógł wygenerować tysiąc razy więcej energii niż reaktor prędki. Aktorstwo thumb|Artykuł o Whitney w magazynie Whitney stała się rozpoznawalną aktorką w Hollywood, która zyskiwała wiele ról w różnych filmach. Grała jedną z głównych ról w filmie „''The "F" Stands for Freedom”,Agentka Carter 2.01: „The Lady in the Lake”'' który zadebiutował w kinach w 1946 roku.Agentka Carter 1.07: „Wszystko się wali” Wystąpiła również w filmie „''Tales of Suspense” oraz „''The Woman in the Golden Mask”. Zero Matter Wkrótce. Rozpraszanie thumb|left|Whitney rozmawia z Jarvisem Whitney udała się wraz ze swoim mężem Calvinem na wyścigi konne w Saint Anita Park, gdzie w trakcie pozowania do zdjęć podszedł do niej Edwin Jarvis wraz z Peggy Carter. Mężczyzna stwierdził, iż jest dyrektorem produkcyjnym Stark Pictures, firmy niedawno założonej przez Howarda Starka, i zaproponował aktorce rozmowę na osobności, podczas gdy Calvin zaczął rozmowę z towarzyszką Jarvisa, Peggy. Frost otrzymała od mężczyzny ofertę zagrania w najnowszym filmie Stark Pictures, ale kiedy kobieta zapytała o tytuł produkcji, jej rozmówca zakłopotał się. Jarvis nazwał film „''The British are Coming''”, jednak Whitney poinformowała go, że nie interesują jej dramaty kostiumowe. Mężczyzna zapewnił, że jest to nowoczesna opowieść, w której pani Frost wcieliłaby się w brytyjską agentkę, co zaintrygowało kobietę. Gdy Chadwick dołączył do swojej żony po rozmowie z Peggy, był wyraźnie zirytowany. Agentka Carter również nadeszła i powiedziała Jarvisowi, że ich koń przegrał, po czym bez słowa odeszli. thumb|Frost manipuluje Calvinem Chadwickiem Kiedy Andrew Henry, człowiek najęty przez Frost i Chadwicka w celu ukrycia ciała Jane Scott, zachorował, próbował zyskać pomoc medyczną, dlatego wziął Jasona Wilkesa na zakładnika i groził, że zabije agentów Naukowych Rezerw Startegicznych - Peggy Carter i Daniela Sousę - którzy starali się odbić porwanego naukowca. Whitney wraz z mężem zdecydowali się wynająć oficera policyjnego, aby zabić Henry'ego zanim mógłby wyjawić jakikolwiek sekret pary N.R.S.. Zlecenie zakończyło się sukcesem, a gdy policjant otrzymał swoją zapłatę, Whitney powiedziała swojemu mężowi, że był to ostatni raz, kiedy oboje musieli ubrudzić swoje ręce. Zdradzeni przez Radę Kontynuując swoją pracę, Frost zagrała scenę do jej najnowszego filmu wojennego, w trakcie której wyznała miłość swojemu towarzyszowi. Kiedy reżyser ogłosił koniec kręcenia, wezwał do siebie Whitney i nieuprzejmie zażądał, by wizażystka ukryła linie pod jej oczami oraz żeby kostiumowcy ukryli jej brzuch. Frost upierała się, że to niemożliwe, ale reżyser powiedział jej, aby wstrzymała się z lunchem, po czym poprosił oświetleniowca, żeby zmienił oświetlenie w celu ukrycia prawdziwego wieku aktorki. thumb|left|Whitney dowiaduje się o zdradzie Rady Po powrocie do swojej garderoby, Whitney została poinformowana przez Calvina, że Rada Dziewięciu postanowiła porzucić badania nad Zero Matter. Frost przypomniała mężowi jakie korzyści płyną z ich odkrycia, jednak mężczyzna wyjaśnił, iż Rada nalegała, aby zlikwidować wszelkie plany i oczyścić laboratoria. Wściekła aktorka obwiniała Chadwicka o spowodowanie tego wszystkiego, przez jego romans z Jane Scott. Calvin stwierdził, iż wspólnie powinni skupić się na jego kampanii senackiej, na co kobieta zgodziła się i powiedziała, że ma rację.Agentka Carter 2.02: „A View in the Dark” Kradzież Zero Matter thumb|Whitney grozi Jasonowi Wilkesowi Wierząc, że Rada Dziewięciu popełniła błąd, zamykając badania nad Zero Matter, Frost udała się do siedziby Isodyne Energy, gdzie odkryła, że Jason Wilkes uprzedził ją i próbował ukraść Zero Matter, umieszczając substancję w szklanym pojemniku. Wilkes był zdezorientowany spotkaniem Whitney. Powiedział jej, że jest jej fanem, ale szybko zmienił temat, pytając ją dlaczego jest w laboratorium. Frost zażądała, by naukowiec oddał jej pojemnik z substancją, po czym wyciągnęła pistolet i groziła mu, żeby robił wszystko zgodnie z jej instrukcjami. Wilkes zdał sobie sprawę, iż kobieta nie miała zamiaru strzelać do niego, kiedy mężczyzna trzymał Zero Matter, ponieważ bała się, że pojemnik stłucze się, a niebezpieczna substancja wydostanie się z niego. Kiedy Frost była chwilowo rozproszona, naukowiec rozbroił ją i wdał się z nią w krótką bójkę, w trakcie której szklany zbiornik spadł na ziemię i uwolnił Zero Matter. Widząc, jak niestabilna substancja zareagowała na nagły spadek, Wilkes kazał uciekać, ale nastąpiła eksplozja, która zniszczyła większą część boku budynku i rozdzieliła parę. thumb|left|Frost zostaje zarażona przez Zero Matter Whitney przeżyła wybuch i wróciła do swojej rezydencji, gdzie ukryła się w swojej garderobie zszokowana doświadczeniem. Gdy Calvin Chadwick uderzał w drzwi i domagał się, by kobieta je otworzyła, Frost oglądała swoją twarz w lustrze. Spojrzawszy na swoje odbicie, Whitney dostrzegła, że Zero Matter osadziła się w niewielkiej ranie na jej czole. Przerażona kobieta nie wiedziała jakie konsekwencje poniesie za sobą wypadek w laboratorium. Odkrycie Whitney badała ranę na czole i odkryła, że Zero Matter może zostać wchłonięte przez jej skórę. Calvin Chadwick wpadł do pokoju, aby porozmawiać z żoną o wrobieniu Jasona Wilkesa w bycie komunistą. Kiedy zachwycony Chadwick poszedł po butelkę wina do świętowania, Whitney powiedziała mu, że zamierza rzucić aktorstwo, ale mężczyzna odparł, by zaczekała z decyzją do końca jego kampanii. Nie rozumiejąc jej prawdziwych intencji, Calvin stwierdził, że kiedy przeniosą się do Waszyngtonu, kobieta będzie mogła skończyć z aktorstwem i wspólnie założą rodzinę. thumb|Frost spotyka agentkę Carter Po powrocie na plan, Whitney natknęła się na agentkę Peggy Carter z Naukowych Rezerw Strategicznych. Carter wyjawiła, że chce porozmawiać z aktorką na temat eksplozji siedziby Isodyne Energy. Frost powiedziała jej, że śmierć Jasona Wilkesa była wielką tragedią oraz wspomniała, że według najnowszych doniesień był komunistą i rosyjskim szpiegiem. Peggy zapytała kobietę o to, co wie o pracy Isodyne Energy, jednak Whitney ponownie udawała niewinną i zapewniła, iż nie ma pojęcia o badaniach przeprowadzanych w organizacji, a także zaprzeczyła, że była w laboratorium, gdy nastąpił wybuch. Kobiety poruszyły kwestę kłamstw udostępnianych w prasie, a w trakcie dyskusji aktorka napomknęła, że w jednej z gazet pojawiła się historia o jej rzekomym romansie z Cary'm Grantem. Rozmowa została przerwana przez reżysera, który zawołał Whitney na plan. Poruszona Whitney powiedziała Calvinowi o spotkaniu z agentom Carter, gdy oboje kładli się do łóżka. Wierząc, iż mąż nie słuchał jej lub nie brał na poważnie, kobieta odwołała jego obietnicę, wedle której miał zająć się sytuacją oficjalnie i nalegała, aby zatrudnić Rufusa Hunta, żeby zabić wścibską agentkę N.R.S.. Chadwick odmówił, twierdząc, iż mieli już zbyt wiele niechcianych spotkań z policją, które mogłyby zrujnować jego kampanię. Frost uciekła się do płaczu i stwierdzenia, iż Carter groziła jej, dodatkowo wspominając, co stałoby się, gdyby dowiedziała się o tym Rada Dziewięciu. Podstęp Whitney zadziałał i zmusił Calvina, by zrobił to, o co poprosiła go żona. thumb|left|Frost przypadkowo zabija Kennetha Następnego dnia na planie filmu, Whitney przygotowywała się do kolejnej sceny, gdy do garderoby wszedł Kenneth i poinformował ją o tym, że studio chciało zastąpić ją inną aktorką. Jednakże mężczyzna przekonał ich do zmiany zdania. Kiedy Frost ze szczęścia przytuliła reżysera, ten próbował ją uwieść - trzymał ją blisko siebie i nazywał ją piękną. Dotknąwszy jej włosów, dostrzegł bliznę na jej czole i wściekle zażądał, by aktorka wyjaśniła mu, co to jest. W panice, Whitney złapała go za rękę i ku jej przerażeniu obserwowała jak mężczyzna zostaje wchłonięty przez Zero Matter. Przestraszona spojrzała w lustro i dostrzegła, że rana na czole zaczęła się powiększać. Eksperymenty na Zero Matter thumb|Whitney rozpoczyna test Wkrótce. Usuwanie błędów Wkrótce. Osobowość Wkrótce. Umiejętności Moce Whitney Frost zyskała swoje moce poprzez wybuch spowodowany przez Zero Matter. * Manipulacja Mroczną siłą - Wkrótce. Zdolności * Inteligencja - Wkrótce. * Ekspert naukowy - Wkrótce. * Aktorstwo - Wkrótce. Relacje Występy Agentka Carter Sezon 2 * „The Lady in the Lake” (debiut) * „A View in the Dark” * „Better Angels” * „Smoke & Mirrors” * „The Atomic Job” * „Life of the Party” Ciekawostki * W komiksach Marvela, Whitney Frost znana jest pod pseudonimem Madame Masque i jest córką przywódcy Maggii hrabiego Luchino Nefarii. Kobieta nosi na twarzy złotą maskę, pod którą ukrywa przeraźliwe blizny nabyte w trakcie katastrofy lotniczej. * Tytuły większości filmów, w których występuje Whitney, to nawiązania do jej komiksowej wersji: ** „''The Woman in the Golden Mask''” to odniesienie do jej charakterystycznej złotej maski, którą nosi w komiksach. ** „''Tales of Suspense” to odniesienie do serii komiksowej, w której zadebiutowała Whitney Frost. ** „''The Nefarious Daughter” to odniesienie do jej prawdziwego imienia Giuletta Nefaria i do faktu, iż jest córką hrabiego Nefarii. * Producenci wykonawczy „Agentki Carter”, Tara Butters i Chris Digness, stwierdzili, że serialowa wersja Whitney Frost inspirowana jest postacią Hedy Lamarr, która żyła w latach 1940 i była aktorką i geniuszem naukowym.Exclusive: ‘Marvel’s Agent Carter’ Producers on Season Two Villain, Hollywood Setting, and Action Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Wkrótce. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Artyści Kategoria:Naukowcy